Maybe you're my love
by Marilia Cullen Black
Summary: Um relacionamento iniciado apenas por necessidade de vingança. Um amor verdadeiro poderia sair disso?
1. Taisho Toga

**Yo, minna! Estou eu aqui com mais um novo fanfic!**

**Espero que gostem, OK?**

**Kissus!**

**-**

**-**

**Maybe you're my Love**

**Talvez você seja meu amor**

**-**

**By Lin-chan**

**-**

**Capítulo 1: Taisho Toga.**

**-**

**-**

- Já chega, Sesshoumaru!

Esta era uma das frases que, particularmente, não era escutada com freqüência por ele. Para falar a verdade, em meio à sua média existência, ele tinha certeza de que era a segunda vez que escutara aquilo. A _segunda_.

Agora, sentado em sua confortável cadeira, Taisho Inu Yasha escutava o que mais gostava, mesmo que fosse algo mais que raro: Taisho Toga, seu pai, brigar com seu _querido maninho_, Taisho Sesshoumaru. No momento, se deliciava com as palavras que saiam da boca de seu pai, irritando-se um pouco por não poder ver o rosto que seu irmão fazia naquele momento. Mesmo tendo quase certeza de que era o mesmo rosto frio e ignorante de sempre.

De onde estava, poderia escutar com exatidão cada palavra pronunciada, já que a _briga_ ocorria na sala ao lado. A sala de seu pai. Ele e Sesshoumaru não estavam em um dos melhores momentos. Sabia daquilo, pois não os via conversando muito, e quando via, resumia-se apenas à assuntos de trabalho. Mesmo sabendo que só falavam sobre aquilo.

Agora, apenas o que queria era estar lá dentro e ajudar seu pai, sabe-se lá por que motivo, a acabar moralmente com a imagem fria e invencível de Taisho Sesshoumaru.

- Taisho-san…? – saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir aquela voz doce e melosa de sempre. – Aqui estão os papéis.

- Ótimo, Koharu. – respondeu ele, se sentando adequadamente na cadeira, e pegando os papéis trazidos pela secretária. – Pode se retirar. – completou, ao ver que a garota permanecia parada à sua frente.

- O que está acontecendo lá dentro? – perguntou ela descaradamente, apoiando-se na mesa de seu chefe. – Está uma briga feia! Nunca vi seu pai brigando com Sesshoumaru-sama! – completou assustada.

- Não sei o que é, Koharu. – confessou ele, achando graça internamente pela curiosidade da secretária do pai. – Mas daria tudo para estar lá dentro agora…

* * *

- Quero que estabeleça _agora_ esta situação. – disse Taisho Toga autoritariamente para o outro presente da sala.

- _Não há_ o que estabelecer. – murmurou friamente Taisho Sesshoumaru, destacando visivelmente cada palavra que mais lhe interessava naquela conversa.

- Sesshoumaru… - disse Toga, sentando em sua cadeira. – Você estava noivo de Sara. Não pode deixá-la agora.

- Me obrigou a fazer isso. – rebateu. - Nunca fiquei com Sara por vontade própria.

- Você sabe o efeito que a mídia tem sobre nós! – brandiu o mais velho, batendo fortemente o punho fechado sobre a mesa. – E meu sucessor solteiro não seria uma boa imagem!

- Não ligo para o que a mídia pode falar. – Sesshoumaru continuou calmamente. – Esta empresa ficará muito bem sem as difamações dela.

- Quero que consiga uma namorada o mais rápido que puder. E esta é a minha última palavra. – terminou ele, apontando no instante seguinte para a porta, que ficava bem à frente de onde estava.

Sesshoumaru saiu daquela sala sem ao mesmo dirigir uma última palavra ao pai. Sabia que era algo desnecessário, e não estava com paciência para fazer algo que não fosse de extrema necessidade.

Sua família era dona de uma grande empresa de Informática, e assim como acontecia com todas as outras famílias de sua classe, a imprensa era algo inevitável. Nunca gostara de expor sua vida, sendo esse um dos grandes motivos de odiar a mídia. Mas seu pai possuía uma predileção intensa.

Sesshoumaru ficara noivo justamente por este motivo. Ikeda Sara era o nome da escolhida. A família da mesma exercia forte influência no mercado, e para Toga, era exatamente disto que precisavam, mesmo sabendo que a própria empresa estava em uma das melhores fases. Desta forma, começara um namoro arranjado com ela, aturando-a por mais de três anos. Há pouco tempo, fora forçado a aprontar o noivado, e assim fizera, desistindo de tudo há poucos dias.

A garota era de uma _melosidade_ abominável. Não havia um assunto sequer de interesse dos dois, o que tornava a _conversa_ um pouco irritante e vazia, principalmente porque ele sempre fora alguém calado. E após o noivado… Sara conseguira se tornar mais insuportável do que já era. Queria vê-lo a todo instante, e quando se encontravam, conversavam apenas sobre vestidos de noiva e bons lugares para festa, se é que _conversa_ pode ser resumido à apenas uma pessoa falando.

Finalmente, Sara conseguira fazer o que nem mesmo seu _irmão_ conseguira: acabar com sua paciência. No mesmo momento, recebera coincidentemente a visita de sua _noiva_, comunicando a ela calmamente que estavam terminando tudo. Como sempre, Sara apelara para o lado sentimental, mas como isso nunca o afetara, não mudou em nada sua decisão.

E como esta não era a última arma da mulher, logo recebera a visita de seu pai, que falara que era um absurdo o que estava fazendo, e que não permitiria que ele acabasse o noivado _com a doce e jovem Sara_. Foram exatamente estas as palavras.

Agora, pela primeira vez, não sabia o que fazer, mas reatar aquele noivado ridículo era algo que estava absolutamente fora de cogitação.

- Sesshoumaru. – escutou uma voz feminina chamá-lo, uma voz que conhecia muito bem, e que felizmente não era a de sua _queria ex-noiva. _Mas infelizmente, era a voz de sua madrasta. – Não escute seu pai. – ordenou ela. – Ele não sabe o que esta fazendo.

- Com a convicção que ele usou, até mesmo eu acreditaria que ele soubesse. – murmurou Inu Yasha, de braços cruzados e sendo condicionalmente apoiado em uma das paredes da sala de Sesshoumaru. – Que coisa feia, Sesshoumaru. Terminou com a _pobre moça_? – retrucou ele, sarcasticamente.

- Se está com tanta pena, fique você com ela, Inu Yasha. – rebateu o mais velho com o mesmo sarcasmo na voz.

- Ora, não comecem agora. – reclamou Izayoi, sentando em uma das cadeiras que ficavam em frente à mesa de se filho mais velho. – Sesshoumaru… - disse enquanto o via se sentar. – Não deve fazer como seu pai manda.

- E quem disse que eu farei? – perguntou ele friamente.

- Sei que fará. – informou a mulher, apoiando a cabeça em suas mãos. – Sempre o obedece.

- Ele está passando dos limites, Izayoi. – Sesshoumaru disse inexpressivelmente. – E agora é diferente. _Eu_ _não agüento mais essas garotas_. – enfatizou muito bem a frase.

- Vai ficar velho sozinho, então. – contrapôs Inu Yasha, ainda apoiado na parede. – Afinal, todas as mulheres são iguais a Sara.

- Iie, não são. – rebateu Izayoi, olhando para o filho mais novo. – Kagome não é assim.

- Demo, Kagome não está na conversa. – reclamou já começando a emburrar. – Deixem-na fora disso!

- Não se preocupe querido. – Izayoi sorriu abertamente. – O que quero mostrar é que, assim como Kagome, existe uma mulher perfeita para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu sentado em sua cadeira, olhando alguns papéis que estavam soltos sobre sua mesa. Além de agüentar as idéias absurdas de seu pai, teria que aturar também as memórias sentimentais de sua madrasta, sobre _almas gêmeas_. Esse era uma pequena prova de como seu dia seria _perfeito_. Tinha certeza.

- Sesshoumaru. – chamou o filho, ao perceber que ele não estava prestando atenção em suas sábias palavras. – Quero apenas que saiba que a mulher certa vai aparecer. E se ficar _brincando_ como seu pai manda, pode perdê-la.

- E você se arrependerá muito disso, _maninho_… - falou Inu Yasha debochadamente.

- Entendi. – murmurou finalmente, esperando que ambos saíssem de sua sala, para, enfim, ficar sozinho.

- Ótimo. - Izayoi sorriu, se levantando vagamente da cadeira, e saindo da sala, assim como Inu Yasha.

No fundo, ela sabia que Sesshoumaru não se importava com aquilo que ela dizia. Acontecera o mesmo com Inu Yasha, e agora, ele via, finalmente, que aquilo era verdade. Só esperava que não fosse tarde demais para o filho mais velho. Tarde demais…

Logo que viu os parentes saindo, Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro de irritação. Ela estava certa. Com certeza ele obedeceria o pai. Afinal, nunca se preocupara em achar a _mulher ideal_, como Izayoi dizia. Não se preocupava, porque já sabia que não acharia.

A única coisa que não queria era outro relacionamento maluco com filhas de outros empresários importantes. Estava cansado delas e de todos os problemas que lhe causaram. Se visse a si mesmo posto em tal situação, preferiria escolher a _felizarda_, o que não seria tão difícil.

Estava no último ano de Administração na faculdade. Não tinha amigos, pelo menos não considerava ter. Por outro lado, tinha uma quantidade demasiada de fãs, o que sabia ser, grande parte, apenas por causa de sua condição social e financeira.

Mas dentre todas elas, sabia existir uma que lhe dava mais atenção, mesmo que ele não desejasse. Ozawa Kagura. Nunca gostara dela, mas sabia que a mulher gostava dele. O único problema que tinha em vista, era a irritação que sentiria novamente, já que Kagura poderia ser _mais_ irritante que Sara.

Só lhe restava pensar e trabalhar, o que com certeza queria estar fazendo no momento…

* * *

- Yo, Inu Yasha! – uma voz aguda ecoou no grande corredor da empresa dos Taisho, chegando rapidamente aos ouvidos de quem lhe era endereçada.

- Kagome! – brandiu o rapaz com alegria estampada em seu sorriso. – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou à garota que acabava de entrar em sua sala com uma amiga, que não estava interessado, _no momento_, em se lembrar de quem era .

- Eu e Rin-chan viemos falar com você. – respondeu ela alegremente, apontando para a amiga que estava a seu lado.

- Ah… - murmurou ele, vendo finalmente Rin. – Yo, Rin. – falou ele, não tão alegremente quanto da primeira vez.

Assim como sua mãe dissera a seu _querido irmão mais velho_, sabia que sempre existia alguém ideal para cada um de nós. E ele tinha certeza de que Kagome era ela.

Conhecera a garota por meio de Rin, e a partir daí, pôde dizer que melhorou bastante em algumas coisas. Mas tinha a ligeira impressão que por causa dela, estava esquecendo seus amigos. Mas era só uma _ligeira_ impressão…

- Yo, Inu Yasha. – respondeu a garota, percebendo que apenas agora havia sido notada.

- Inu Yasha… - começou Kagome. – Eu e Rin queremos fazer um estágio.

- Nani? – indagou o rapaz confuso.

- Sabe como é… - enredou um pouco a história. – Queremos trabalhar aqui. – chegou no ponto.

- Kagome… - murmurou o outro, olhando para a figura de _amiga_. – Você cursa Direito.

- Eu sei! – proferiu ela, sorrindo da mesma maneira que Inu Yasha sorrira inicialmente. – Demo, sabe o quanto eu sou desorganizada… - abusou ela, sentando na mesa dele. – E sempre achei que se fosse secretária por um tempo… Melhoraria.

- E quem vai querer você como secretária? – debochou o rapaz, vendo o sorriso da garota se alargar mais.

- Você! – informou batendo palmas, enquanto Rin acompanhava tudo calada.

- É mesmo? E porque eu nunca pensei nisso antes? - perguntou ele incredulamente.

- Porque você é lento, Inu Yasha. – disse a mulher, vendo o rapaz estreitar os olhos, numa tentativa fajuta de se parecer mais com Sesshoumaru. – Não adianta. – comentou ela. – Nunca vai ser tão assustador quando Sesshoumaru.

- Que bom que pensa desta forma, Kagome. – uma voz fria e indelicada veio da porta, chamando a atenção de todos.

Sesshoumaru entrou rapidamente na sala de Inu Yasha, olhando severamente para Kagome, que estava sentada encima da mesa do irmão. Ria internamente ao saber que assustava a garota, e que Inu Yasha nunca conseguiria imitá-lo. Mas nunca demonstrava tal… _Felicidade_… Externamente.

- Ah… - murmurou Kagome, aterrorizada com a _visita_ dele. – O-o que você me diz, hein? – perguntou ela para Inu Yasha, a fim de esquecer o ocorrido.

- Kagome, não posso lhe contratar como minha secretária. – explicou o rapaz.

- É claro que pode. – comentou Sesshoumaru. – Quem sabe assim você não se toca e começa a ser mais responsável.

- Quem sabe assim _vocês dois_ não se tocam, e ficam juntos de uma vez. – explanou Rin, vendo os olhares dos amigos decaírem sobre si.

Desde que se conheceram, Inu Yasha e Kagome possuíam uma ligação mais forte, e exatamente todos que os conheciam sabiam disso. Mas por algum motivo que desconheciam, nunca ficaram juntos. Orgulho, talvez…

- Se Kagome é minha secretária… - pronunciou Inu Yasha ainda _abalado_ com o comentário. – Você será a secretária do meu _querido maninho_. – apontou para Sesshoumaru. – Que tal?

- Inu Yasha… - começou Sesshoumaru. – Se me chamar assim novamente, pode ter certeza que não poderá nunca mais ter um a secretária. Entendeu?

- Bah! – resmungou o mais novo, olhando desafiadoramente para a moça sentada educadamente na cadeira, ao contrário de Kagome. – Aceita, Rin?

- É claro. – informou a garota sem mudar a expressão séria de seu rosto. – Afinal, eu também quero trabalhar.

- E então, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inu Yasha, olhando agora para o irmão, que permanecia em pé, com alguns papéis nas mãos. – Aceita Rin como sua secretária?

- Passe amanhã no meu escritório para conversarmos. – Foi o que disse para a garota, antes de jogar alguns papéis para Inu Yasha, que os agarrou com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto. – E você, assine tudo isso. – apontou para a resma ao lado da mesa, saindo daquela sala logo depois.

- Agora sim as coisas vão começar a ficar boas. – murmurou o rapaz, olhando assustadoramente para Rin, que, num reflexo, olhou novamente para a porta onde Sesshoumaru saiu. Onde se metera…?

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Mandem reviews, só assim poderei saber!_

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne! _


	2. O começo

**Yo, minna! Aqui está mais um capítulo desta estranha história que inventei não sei como.**

**Primeiramente, arigatou para todos aqueles que me enviaram reviews. Já comentei que os adoro? **

**Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo.**

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**-**

**Maybe you're my love**

**-**

_By Lin-chan_

**-**

**Capítulo 2: O começo.**

**-**

**-**

Dentro de uma das mais famosas e caras Universidades de Tokyo, Rin poderia dizer que estava satisfeita. Cursava ao penúltimo ano de Administração, assim como Inu Yasha, mas, ao contrário dele, queria trabalhar, e não apenas brincar.

Passara a noite pensando nos acontecimentos daquela tarde, chegando à conclusão de que Inu Yasha não fizera _aquilo_ por bondade. Sempre soubera que Sesshoumaru era alguém extremamente exigente, e segundo o irmão do próprio, insuportável. De uma forma ou de outra, não poderia dar ouvidos à descrição que Inu Yasha fizera dele, afinal, ele o odiava, e faria de tudo para que os outros o odiassem também.

Queria apenas um pouco mais de responsabilidade e organização, e tinha certeza de que com alguém como Sesshoumaru, conseguiria realizar todos esses desejos.

Mas, infelizmente, o que mais desejava não poderia ser faturado com a ajuda dele. Pelo menos era o que pensava. Estancou seu andar, olhando decididamente para seu alvo. O_ garoto_ _de seus sonhos_. Yoru Bankotsu. Era um ano mais velho que ela e estudava Direito, assim como Kagome.

Às vezes, tinha a impressão de que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

Mas ele nunca comprovara nada.

- Yo, Rin. – saiu de seus pensamentos mais uma vez ao vê-lo acenar para ela.

- Yo, Bankotsu! – respondeu alegremente, vendo ele passar diante de si e parar um pouco a diante, ainda olhando para a garota.

Durante muito tempo, Rin e Bankotsu eram o tipo de _casal_ considerado _amigo_. E intimamente, não era isso o que Rin desejava. E esperava desesperadamente que o rapaz compartilhasse o mesmo sentimento.

- Não quer vir? – indagou ele, estendendo sua mão.

- Claro! – Rin brandiu festivamente, segurando a mão dele e caminhando vagarosamente até longe de onde estavam, em direção ao tão cansativo prédio em que cursavam.

* * *

Dentro de uma das mais famosas e caras Universidades de Tokyo, Sesshoumaru poderia dizer que estava irritado. Acordara pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida _atrasado_. Esta era uma das palavras que não admitia a seus empregados, e não conseguia se conformar de que tal coisa pudesse estar acontecendo a ele.

Passara a noite inteira conversando com seu pai, o que era extremamente cansativo. Finalmente, chegara a um propósito esperado: ficara decidido que o próprio Sesshoumaru escolheria sua próxima namorada. O que parecia ser algo relativamente normal.

E quando pensara que sua noite terminaria _perfeita_, recebera a ligação desesperada de Sara, que dizia precisar de alguém para conversar. Dissera à garota que perdera aquela obrigação no momento em que terminara o namoro com ela, desligando depois o telefone, o que não foi o suficiente para fazê-la parar de ligá-lo. Teria que chamar depois o técnico para consertar o fio do telefone, já que num acesso de raiva, acabara arrancando-o da tomada.

Mas agora, mais um problema o assolava. _Quem_? Era isso que se perguntava desde que acordara àquela manhã. Aquela situação o irritava mais que o normal, e temia que, no fim de tudo, acabaria sozinho.

Sem precisar ao menos pensar, pôde ver a sugestão mais esperada passar por sua frente, da mesma maneira que fazia todos os dias, a fim de chamar sua atenção. Ozawa Kagura, uma garota não tanto, mas ainda assim melosa, como Sara.

Não saberia se a suportaria, talvez não conseguisse passar da primeira semana. Mas não poderia negar que não existiam tantas escolhas a serem feitas. Pelo menos de seu agrado.

Era o rapaz, modéstia parte, mais cobiçado daquela Universidade, e com certeza, não faltariam mulheres a serem escolhidas. Mas a maioria delas, para não dizer praticamente todas, possuíam um defeito em comum. Um defeito que, para ele, era o ponto final em qualquer caso. Eram pretensiosas, assim como ele, e não admitia tamanha semelhança.

- Yo, Sesshoumaru. – disse Kagura, com sua habitual voz sensual. – Como está?

- Como sempre. – ele respondeu estreitando os olhos, sentindo seu braço ser entrelaçado ao da garota. – Mas estou atrasado. – completou, _arrancando_ seu braço de perto do dela.

- Sesshoumaru! – correu atrás dele, que devido às longas pernas, conseguia dar passadas tão rápidas, que correr era algo desnecessário para si. – Estudou para a prova? – finalmente o alcançou, tentando andar da mesma forma que ele, não tendo muito sucesso.

- Não deveria fazer perguntas tão óbvias, Kagura. – Sesshoumaru continuou andando, podendo ver, ao longe, seu irmão e Kagome conversarem animadamente, sentados sob o gramado do enorme jardim que se estendia naquela direção.

Sesshoumaru não se contentava de ter que conversar com pessoas banais como Kagura. Assim como várias outras, ela não possuía assunto algum, e quando decidia se comunicar com ele, acabava o irritando tanto quanto Sara. Enquanto uma comentava sobre vestidos de festa, a outra improvisava perguntas tão óbvias, que até mesmo seu irmão, Inu Yasha, poderia responder sem titubear.

Continuou a dar suas longas passadas, indo em direção a seu tão concorrido prédio de Administração. O mesmo que continha o jardim em que a dupla de amigos conversavam. Estava tão distraído com seu trabalho, que não prestava atenção a nada que Kagura dizia. O que não seria de grande problema para ele…

- Sesshoumaru! – gritou Kagura irritada, ao ver que seu pretendente parecia não escutar aquilo que falava.

- O que quer? – ele perguntou ainda mais frio do que costumava ser, fazendo a garota ao seu lado mudar sua expressão irritadiça para uma assustada.

- Porque está tão grosso hoje? – indagou contrariada com as atitudes do rapaz.

- Talvez não tenha percebido, mas quero ficar sozinho. – foi o que ele disse, antes de sair de perto daquela mulher que tanto o irritava. Não. Agora tinha absoluta certeza de que não poderia considerá-la mais uma possibilidade. E isso não era uma boa notícia.

* * *

Lá estava ela, parada em frente à empresa que visitara no dia anterior.

Matsubara Rin, após sair rapidamente da faculdade, foi em direção à empresa Taisho, onde, lembrava-se, tinha uma entrevista com o filho mais velho da família, Taisho Sesshoumaru.

Tentara esconder durante seu dia, mas estava nervosa. E o mais estranho, pelo menos para ela, era porque não sabia o motivo.

Não possuía medo algum de trabalhar, e tinha certeza de que faria o possível para se sair bem naquela conferência. Mas mesmo com todas aquelas certezas positivas, tinha medo.

E entre tantas divagações, talvez seu medo fosse ele. _Sesshoumaru_.

Não sabia o quão rígido ele era, e a idéia de decepcioná-lo não deixava sua mente. Mesmo não acreditando nas palavras de Inu Yasha, sabia que nem tudo era mentira. Sabia que Sesshoumaru não gostava de erros, e, mesmo que não aceitasse, Rin era uma humana, e assim como todos os humanos, era suscetível a erros.

E isso era algo inadmissível a ele. _Erros_.

Cruzou vagarosamente a porta de entrada da empresa, indo em direção ao andar conhecido. Sabia que não era necessário falar algo com a recepcionista. Falaria apenas com Koharu, já que ela era a encarregada de cuidar da agenda dele, assim como da de Inu Yasha e a de Toga, o pai dos dois.

"_Que vida dura."_ – pensou intimamente ao ponderar o trabalho que a garota deveria ter.

Rin entrara no elevador mais próximo, escutando a costumeira música daqueles locais. No momento, estava sozinha, e agradecia por isso. Não agüentaria os olhares que, tinha certeza, lançariam para si, já que era alguém muito conhecida por lá. Afinal, perguntariam o que tanto ela fazia por lá. E no momento, não estava com Kagome.

Segundos que pareceram uma eternidade finalmente passaram, e assim como antes, impressionantemente sem interrupção alguma, as portas de ferro se abriram no andar desejado, revelando a imagem que já havia se montado há tempos em sua mente.

A longa e luxuosa sala que abrigava os escritórios mais importantes. E em uma deles, talvez, ela trabalharia.

Andou decididamente pelo local, reconhecendo, ao longe, Koharu, que parecia estressada com as tarefas. Era o mínimo que poderia acontecer, tinha certeza.

Dirigiu-se a ela, assim como pensara em fazer desde o início, mas conteve-se ao sentir várias mãos a puxarem rapidamente para longe dali, sentindo-se por um instante acuada.

Sentimento que sumiu ao notar a quem pertenciam àquelas mãos. Finalmente os encontrara.

- Rin-chan! – ouviu a dona daquela voz abraçar-lhe fortemente, sentindo falta de ar por um minuto.

- Kagome-chan! – murmurou assombradamente, tentando a todo custo se desvencilhar dos braços da amiga, que pareciam fortes demais naquele momento.

- Kagome, largue-a! – ordenou Inu Yasha, que parecia finalmente ter percebido o estado em que Rin se encontrava.

- Não sei porque reclamam tanto. – Kagome cruzou os braços, logo após largar Rin, que passou a desamassar a roupa.

- Não vê que ela veio para uma entrevista? – Inu Yasha comentou diabolicamente, olhando risonho para a garota, que se calou com o comentário.

- Eu sei disso. – murmurou Kagome. – Apenas quis lhe desejar boa sorte, Rin-chan!

- Não precisava ter me amassado para dizer isso. – Rin reclamou.

- Ah, tudo bem! – disse Kagome com desgosto na voz. – Pode parar de se preocupar! É a última vez que recebe um abraço meu.

- Nossa! – exclamou Inu Yasha. – Finalmente você percebeu que seus abraços são desagradáveis?

- Ah… - Kagome prendeu sua atenção no rapaz, que, ao parecer, falara aquilo apenas para irritá-la. – Se pensa assim. – ela deu de ombros.

- Kagome… - Inu Yasha fez sua costumeira careta, mantendo um olho maior que o outro. Uma careta reservada apenas quando estava surpreso, ou quando escutara algo que não queria. O.o - Sabe que isso foi apenas uma brincadeira, ne?

- Não sei… - ela disse saindo dali. – Suas brincadeiras são tão realistas às vezes…

- Kagome! – ele a chamou, vendo-a se distanciar mais. – Kagome!

E mesmo com os chamados frenéticos de Inu Yasha, a garota não parara. Continuava a andar para longe dali, ou melhor, para a sala dele. E isso significava que ele também deveria se dirigir até lá, caso quisesse pedir desculpas e explicar que o que acontecera fora apenas uma brincadeira.

Mesmo que soubesse que Kagome tinha certeza disso.

Antes de seguir a garota, Inu Yasha passou seus eletrizantes olhos dourados por Rin, que não se encontrava mais lá. Assim como antes, estava na direção de Koharu, e Inu Yasha sabia que era algo desnecessário.

- Para onde vai? – ele perguntou à garota, que olhou desconfiadamente para ele.

- Vou falar com Koharu… - ela murmurou apontando para a moça do pequeno balcão.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – ele abanou as mãos. – Sesshoumaru sabe que você vem, não precisa comunicar nada.

- Demo, ele deve ser avisado. – ela falou sem certeza.

- Vai por mim, pode ir. – ele confirmou, vendo a garota olhar receada para ele.

Talvez pela primeira vez em vários anos, Rin aceitar aquilo que fora dito por Inu Yasha, deixando Koharu de lado, e indo direto para a sala que sabia ser de Sesshoumaru.

Rin não sabia se aquilo era correto.

Estava nervosa, e seus neurônios não raciocinavam bem.

Se fosse algo errado, receberia uma punição.

E logo após, voltaria para apanhar Inu Yasha.

* * *

Sentado em sua cadeira giratória, Sesshoumaru, mais uma vez, pensava na idéia absurda de seu pai. Estava tão compenetrado nos assuntos, que não escutara quando alguém batera levemente em sua porta. _Acordou_ apenas, quando escutou seu nome ser pronunciado, murmurando um entre logo em seguida.

De onde estava, viu Rin entrar decididamente em sua sala. A garota, mesmo tentando esconder, demonstrava preocupação a algo, o que não passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru.

- Algo a incomoda? – ele perguntou, apontando para a cadeira que ficava em frente à sua mesa.

- Bem… - Rin murmurou, sentando-se. – É que o Inu Yasha me falou que eu poderia entrar sem falar com a secretária do seu pai, demo… - calou-se, ao ver o meio sorriso de Sesshoumaru. – O que foi?

- Nada. – disse ele, percebendo o que havia feito. Sorrir por algo? Não.

- Eu só não sei se fiz correto. – suspirou cansada.

- Não há problemas. – pegou alguns papéis que estava na ponta da mesa. – Como você mesma disse, ela é a secretária do _meu pai_. – deu ênfase às duas últimas palavras.

- Ótimo. – sorriu com o comentário do outro. Afinal, não queria problemas logo em sua entrevista.

- Então, Matsubara-san… - concentrou-se na face da mulher, que olhava-o diretamente nos olhos. – Porque decidiu ser minha secretária?

- Curso Administração, assim como o Inu Yasha, e acho que poderia me especializar mais neste assunto caso trabalhasse em uma empresa. – falou verdadeiramente.

- E porque exatamente aqui? – ele perguntou sorrindo intimamente. Com certeza, Rin pensara em ser secretária de Inu Yasha. Desta forma, não teria de trabalhar tanto. Mas Kagome fora mais esperta e chegara primeiro. E agora, sem mais oportunidades, tentaria algo com ele. Matsubara Rin não sabia onde estava se metendo…

- Sempre soube que é muito exigente, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Rin permaneceu olhando nos frios olhos dourados do rapaz. – E acho que, melhoraria bastante com suas idéias.

"_Ou está falando a verdade, ou sabe mentir muito bem."_ - Sesshoumaru pensou, notando como ela parecia sincera com aquilo que falava.

- Não quero que pense que estou aqui apenas para brincar. – apertou a alça de sua bolsa. – Quero verdadeiramente ser a melhor naquilo que faço.

Sesshoumaru continuou fitando a moça decidida à sua frente, digerindo tudo aquilo que ela havia dito. Sim. Ela estava sendo verdadeira.

E mesmo que não estivesse, Sesshoumaru sabia que teria de admiti-la. Precisava urgentemente de uma secretária. Koharu possuía trabalho suficiente para não conseguir dar toda a atenção de que ele necessitava.

Em outras palavras, não poderia dispensar Rin, ou qualquer um que fosse. Sabia que, alguns dias após aquele, a situação se tornaria insuportável, e não conseguiria mais tempo ou disposição para seu trabalho.

Aquela seria uma bela _troca recíproca_.

Sesshoumaru lançou um meio sorriso divertido à garota, que apenas arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas com tal ato. Aquilo seria algo bom? Ou não…? Não o conhecia o suficiente para responder, e não queria arriscar.

- Está contratada. – ele finalmente respondeu, vendo a garota sorrir abertamente. – É apenas um estágio, como sabe.

- Hai. – Rin se levantou, ainda encarando Sesshoumaru.

- Espero realmente que seja alguém responsável, Matsubara-san. – ele se levantou, assim como ela. – Sou muito exigente, como disse há pouco. Não admito um erro sequer. – Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão à garota, que a apertou corajosamente

- … - calou-se diante do comentário do outro. Rin sabia que deveria se esforçar mais do que havia se esforçado até aquele momento.

- Esteja aqui amanhã a partir das 13:30. – informou, vendo Rin menear a cabeça afirmativamente. – Logo que chegar, explicarei o que deverá fazer. Entendeu?

- Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – e com tal frase, ela saiu da sala de seu mais novo chefe, que permanecia parado mesmo com a atitude da outra.

- Finalmente. – Sesshoumaru murmurou, voltando a se sentar, e prendendo seu olhar na porta, que fora atravessada por pouco por sua mais nova secretária.

Finalmente seus dias de _solidão e sofrimento_ terminariam. Mas, infelizmente, ainda tinha uma questão em jogo…

* * *

- Sugoi! – ouviu-se repentinamente um grito ecoar numa das salas da empresa Taisho. Um grito bastante conhecido para os que freqüentavam o local.

- Matte, Kagome-chan… - murmurou Rin, ao ver a festa que sua amiga fizera ao receber a notícia. – Estamos no mesmo bote.

- Por um momento pensei que Sesshoumaru não aceitaria a proposta. – Kagome sentiu Inu Yasha assanhar um pouco seus cabelos, olhando depois desdenhosamente para ele. – Inu Yasha, deixe meu cabelo em paz!

- Ah, Kagome! – brandiu ele, irritado com a reação da garota. – Qual o problema?

- Nunca faça isso com o cabelo de uma mulher! – reclamou ela. – Tem idéia de quanto tempo eu passei o penteando?

- Ora, foi apenas uma brincadeira! – Inu Yasha se levantou de sua cadeira, encarando raivosamente Kagome, que fazia o mesmo com ele. – Será que não consegue diferenciá-las?

- Não me interessa!

- Yare, yare… - murmurou Rin, vendo seus amigos brigando novamente.

Quanto tempo passaria ali, naquela empresa? Era algo que ela não poderia responder. Por mais que quisesse, aquele era apenas um estágio, e sua estadia dependia de seu desempenho. Por isso, faria o melhor.

Matsubara Rin faria o melhor que pudesse.

Faria o melhor para continuar naquilo que tanto gosta.

Naquilo que tanto aprecia.

* * *

_Yo!! _

_Agora, as respostas aos reviews anteriores:_

_**Pammy-sama:**__ Com certeza, Pammy-chan (posso te chamar assim?)! Se bem que quem não gostaria de trabalhar com o Sesshoumaru? Ele poderia me atolar de trabalho, mas vê-lo todos os dias… Já descarregaria toda a tensão de uma pessoa extremamente exigente como ele, ne? Arigatou pelo review e espero que continue acompanhando a história. Kissus!_

_**Luh**__: Quem bom saber que está curiosa pela continuação! . Sempre é bom saber que as pessoas estão gostando daquilo que nossas cabecinhas criam. Arigatou pelo review e continua lendo, 'tá? Kissus!_

_**Jeh-chan**__: Pois é, Jeh-chan! É a partir daí que as coisas vão começar a __**"dar as caras"**__. E a Kagura vai ser bem má, 'tá? A Rin vai sofrer poucas e boas nas mãos dela. Mas, por outro lado… Sesshoumaru estará lá para consolá-la. E isso é o melhor, ne? . Kissus e arigatou! _

_**Rukia-hime**__: Bom, como você falou muita coisa, eu vou responder separadamente, só pra ficar organizado, 'tá? _

_- Pois é, eu também não gostei de escrever isso. É meio estranho ver o Sesshoumaru levar bronca, principalmente por causa de um assunto tão fútil. Mas como foi explicado, Toga é bastante obcecado por tudo o que pode ser dito pela mídia, e em seus olhos, ver seu sucessor solteiro não seria uma coisa boa, principalmente porque Sara era de uma família bastante conhecida, assim como a dele. Mas ainda bem que o Sesshoumaru finalmente abriu seus olhos e deixou a Sara. _

_- Com certeza Toga aprovará a Rin, não precisa se preocupar. E por sinal, ele usará muito a idéia de estágio dela. Não perca, hein?_

_- Quanto ao Inu Yasha, não é necessário ao menos comentar. Nem com plástica ou até mesmo a maior macumba do mundo ele conseguiria se igualar ao Sesshy. Primeiramente porque ele sempre é bastante irresponsável, e a responsabilidade é a maior virtude do Sesshoumaru (depois da beleza). Ele é bonito, mas também não chega aos pés do irmão. E o resto é resto._

_- Realmente! . Sabe que eu não percebi isso enquanto escrevia? Foi só quando li seu review que decidi reler esta parte e ver se tinha razão. E não é que você tinha?_ **"E então, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inu Yasha, olhando agora para o irmão, que permanecia em pé, com alguns papéis nas mãos. – Aceita Rin como sua secretária?" **_Essa foi terrível! É uma ótima idéia para uma paródia! Arigatou! _

_- E finalmente, sim, com certeza o Sesshy vai dar bastante trabalho. Principalmente porque, como deu pra perceber neste capítulo, a Rin gosta do Bankotsu, e aí o Sesshy vai ter que mudar a opinião dela… Além do que, o Bankotsu… Opa! Quase que eu falava agora o que vai acontecer na fic!_

_É só continuar acompanhando que você vai descobrir o trabalho que ele vai dar. E garanto que não vai demorar. Arigatou pelo review. Kissus!_

_**Hinata**__-__**chan**__: O Toga vai ser meio obcecado nesta fic, mas depois ele vai ter uma bela lição de moral. . Ele 'tá malvado! ÒÓ. Continua lendo, 'tá? Arigatou pelo review. Kissus._

_**Lore Yuki**__: Exatamente, são DOIS romances. . Mas de um jeito o de outro, o da Rin com o Sesshy vai ter mais ênfase. Até porque, eu não sou tão boa com o Inu e a Kagome (e pensar que eu comecei a escrever por eles…) __**cara de vergonha --' **__Que bom que está gostando. Kissus!_

_Pois é, minna! Fico realmente muito feliz por estarem lendo esta história._

_E caso queiram mandar alguma sugestão (porque esta cabecinha tem preguiça de pensar…)_

_Caso queiram mandar alguma crítica (porque às vezes eu não me toco que alguma coisa 'tá mal…)_

_Caso tenham alguma dúvida (porque como eu 'tô escrevendo, eu 'tô entendendo…)_

_Qualquer coisa, já sabem o que fazer!_

_É só apertar nesse botãozinho (azulzinho ou roxinho, sei lá que cor é essa). Ele é ótimo para deixar uma criança feliz. _

_**Tanoshii dessu, ne!**_

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne!_


	3. Mudança de planos

**Yo, pessoinhas do meu kokoro!**

**Realmente, não esperava ter conseguido nove reviews com o segundo capítulo. Fico muito feliz em saber que estão gostando, e espero receber cada vez mais reviews, hein? ^_^**

**Digamos que eu tenho uma mania de querer sempre mais.**

**Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo, e como devem perceber, ele já 'tá bem maior, hein?**

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**-**

Maybe you're my Love.

**-**

_**By Lin-chan**_

**-**

**Capítulo 3: Mudança de planos.**

**-**

A lua permanecia esplendorosa no alto e escuro céu de Tokyo. Assim como esperado, uma quantidade exorbitante de automóveis deixava as belas garagens dos mais diversos estabelecimentos do local, demonstrando que aquele era o habitual horário em que todas as pessoas que trabalhavam iam para casa.

Mas em algumas salas, o trabalho ainda não havia sido concluído.

E na empresa de Informática Taisho's, essa era uma realidade.

Sentada numa confortável cadeira, Matsubara Rin terminava de digitar no computador a última ficha, de várias que Sesshoumaru, seu novo chefe, havia lhe dado. Começara a trabalhar naquele mesmo dia, e tentava, a todo custo, não errar em nada. Absolutamente _nada_.

Mesmo estando ciente de que seu horário terminara há alguns minutos, permanecia lá, até concluí-lo.

Naquele momento, Rin estava tão atenta à suas tarefas que não escutou a porta ao seu lado ser aberta. Era Sesshoumaru.

Ele observou surpreso a presença da garota naquela sala. Sabia que à uma hora daquelas, apenas ele, seu pai e seu meio-irmão deveriam estar lá. _Ninguém_ mais.

Apoiou-se em uma das paredes dali, e passou a fitar a mulher em seus afazeres. Ela digitava agilmente o que jazia escrito num papel, julgava ele ser sua letra. Sim. Eram as fichas dos fornecedores. Ficara de fazer aquilo há alguns dias, mas agora, com ela lá, não precisava mais se preocupar.

_Muito eficiente_. – foi o que pensou ao vê-la daquela maneira.

E pensar que a julgara erradamente.

Mas não se repreendia. Afinal, o que esperar de um dos amigos de Inu Yasha?

- Já deveria ter ido embora, Rin. – ele avisou à garota, que apenas agora parecia ter percebido a presença dele no lugar.

- Ah! – exclamou surpresa com a repentina voz, virando até ver a firme estatura de seu chefe. – Estou terminando as fichas que o senhor me entregou.

- Vejo que é responsável. – murmurou para ela, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras que ficavam em frente à mesa da garota.

- Arigatou. – ela agradeceu sorrindo com o comentário. – Apenas não quero acumular trabalho para amanhã. Além do que, devo terminar hoje o trabalho que me foi passado. Quero apenas agradá-lo, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru lançou um meio sorriso com a resposta da outra, encarando-a sem que ela percebesse. Mais uma vez estava compenetrada demais na tela do computador para olhá-lo. E por um lado, isso era ótimo.

Olhando-a daquela maneira, tentando agradá-lo… Era algo que Sesshoumaru apreciava.

Agradá-lo era uma da coisa que Sara e Kagura tentavam a todo custo, e infelizmente ou felizmente, não conseguiam.

Rin fazia tudo por ele. Para ele. Pelo emprego. E isso era _excelente_.

- Quer carona? – ele perguntou de repente, vendo-a se assustar com a repentina pergunta.

- Vou atrasá-lo. – ela apontou para o papel que segurava, ao que ele deu de ombros.

- Eu espero você. – acomodou-se melhor na cadeira. – Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo.

E sentado ali, passou a observá-la, assim como fizera instantes atrás. Sem que ela percebesse.

* * *

- Kagome, está errado! – um grito ecoou por toda a sala ao lado da do filho mais velho.

- Não está, não! – retrucou Kagome, olhando raivosamente para seu novo chefe, que parecia não entender sua maneira diferente de resolver alguns problemas.

- Kagome… - Inu Yasha massageou as têmporas, mania pega pelo constante convívio com Sesshoumaru. – Isto é um relatório. – ele apontou para o documento estendido sobre a mesa. – Vamos apresentá-lo na reunião de amanhã, caso não se lembre.

- E daí? - ela perguntou impaciente.

- E daí que você encheu ele de coraçõezinhos! O que pensou quando fez isso?! – brandiu irritado com a calma que a garota demonstrava ter.

Sobre a mesa, jazia uma folha solta, cujas palavras principais estavam envoltas em contornados e vermelhos corações.

- Pensei que isso aqui – apontou para o papel. – estava simples demais. – cruzou os braços e olhou decididamente para o amigo. – Vai dizer que não concorda comigo?

- Concordo. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Mas isso é trabalho! Não pode brincar desta maneira!

- Tudo bem, então! - ela se levantou da cadeira que antes ocupava, apertando nervosamente o botão responsável por desligar o computador. – Não quero mais falar sobre isso!

- Mas deve! – ele foi atrás dela, ao perceber que a mesma teimava em sair da sala. – Você trabalha aqui agora, deve saber fazer as coisas direito!

- Então é assim, ne? – perguntou desconfiada. – Está me demitindo?

- Quando eu disse isso?! – quis saber.

- Este trabalho é muito confuso, Inu Yasha. – reclamou, pegando a bolsa que estava encima do pequeno sofá. – Além do que, estou cansada.

- Rin não se cansa.- ele comentou, vendo Kagome parar de andar e observá-lo furiosamente. – É o preço que se paga por estagiar.

- Então está me comparando com a Rin, ne? – andou mais, até chegar a porta. Assim que o fez, virou-se lentamente para ele. – Fique com ela, então.

- Nani?! – gritou o mais alto que pôde, pelo espanto que teve ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Fique com Rin e me esqueça. – pronunciou a frase com voz chorosa, o que Inu Yasha rapidamente constatou ser fingimento. Estava acostumado com as crises existenciais de Kagome. – Fique com ela como secretária… - parou um pouco de falar e virou para ele, completando em seguida. - … e como namorada também, caso lhe interesse.

Inu Yasha olhou impacientemente para Kagome, que saía da sala sem esperá-lo. Estava acostumado com as repentinas crises que a garota apresentava, mas insinuar que ele e Rin… Argh, não poderia ao menos pensar em tal coisa. Justamente por que…

Porque Kagome sabia que seu coração não havia sido roubado pela amiga.

E ela fazia questão de sempre comentar isto com ele.

E ele sempre aceitava.

- Kagome! – gritou para fora da sala, onde pôde visualizar a garota parada.

Não soube o motivo do repentino estancamento, mas pôs-se a pensar que algo grave ou estranhamente interessante poderia estar acontecendo. E tal pensamento, o fez correr até ela, que ao perceber sua presença, tratou de encobrir os finos lábios com as mãos.

- O que houve? – perguntou assustado com o ato dela, olhando depois para a mesma direção em que a garota mostrava olhar.

E intimamente, não conseguiu entender o porquê de tamanha curiosidade por parte da mulher.

- Olha que lindo, Inu Yasha. – ela murmurou, apontando para o balcão em que Koharu deveria estar.

Ao olhar novamente, Inu Yasha viu o mesmo que vira antes. E mesmo tendo agora certeza de que este era o motivo daquela repentina parada, ainda não conseguia entender o porquê daquela surpresa.

Perto do balcão de Koharu, Sesshoumaru e Rin caminhavam lentamente, coisa que não era vista todos os dias, segundo Inu Yasha.

Enquanto o rapaz mantinha a mesma expressão e postura altiva de sempre, Rin permanecia encolhida, segurando em seus finos braços uma grossa pasta, que com certeza continha mais trabalho. Mantendo a cabeça baixa, talvez envergonhada com a situação, Rin não ousava trocar informação alguma com seu chefe. E o mesmo ocorria com o Taisho mais velho.

Mas porque estaria envergonhada? Era o que Kagome e Inu Yasha perguntavam.

O que teria acontecido dentro daquela sala?

Porque estariam juntos?

Infelizmente, além de não haver respostas, isso não significava nada, e Inu Yasha sabia disso.

- Eles formam um casal tão bonito… - murmurou Kagome, segurando apaixonadamente o braço esquerdo de Inu Yasha.

- Desista. – disse ele puxando o braço, numa tentativa frustrada de virar-se, a fim de Kagome não perceber o rubor que surgiu em seu rosto. – Sesshoumaru já possui outra.

- Nani? – quis saber o que aquilo exatamente significava, não notando o que o outro fizera há pouco.

- Outro dia, ouvi uma conversa entre Sesshoumaru e meu pai. – ele iniciou o relato, ainda observando o meio irmão e a amiga esperarem a porta do elevador se abrir. – Sesshoumaru comentava sobre sua escolhida. – mentiu.

- E quem seria? – perguntou perplexa.

- Conhece Kagura? – sorriu malignamente, observando o choque que aquelas palavras causavam à Kagome.

- Aquela grossa? – excedeu a voz, sendo empurrada pelo rapaz, ao ver que Sesshoumaru e Rin olharam em volta de onde estavam, com certeza numa tentativa descobrirem se ainda havia alguém ali.

- Exatamente. – ele murmurou o mais baixo que pôde. – Ela será a escolhida. – falou por fim.

Kagome sentou no frio e limpo chão da empresa Taisho, abraçando vagarosamente as pernas.

- Peço que não conte a ninguém. – Inu Yasha pediu, vendo a garota lançar-lhe um largo sorriso e após um acenas de cabeça.

- Segredo é segredo. – prometeu, segurando depois a mão que lhe fora estendida.

- Ótimo. – Inu Yasha sorriu mais uma vez. – Não seria nada bom que Kagura descobrisse isso.

- Claro… - ela murmurou, pondo o dedo indicador em seu queixo, e, assim como o outro casal fizera, passou a esperar o elevador junto com Inu Yasha.

_Não seria nada bom. _– o mais novo pensou, virando o rosto para longe de Kagome.

E após entrarem no elevador, Kagome nunca poderia ter percebido o sorriso malicioso que jazia nos lábios de seu amigo. Um sorriso destinado a uma pessoa que não se encontrava naquela empresa, ou naquele elevador. Mas que por sorte, acabara de sair de lá.

* * *

Desde que saíram da sala, não trocaram palavra alguma. E agora, dentro daquele carro, a situação não parecia ser diferente, a não ser pelos momentos em que ela o encaminhava em direção à seu apartamento.

Rin não entendera a súbita ação de seu chefe, oferecendo-lhe carona. Mas pretendia não julgá-lo de uma maneira incorreta. Via aquilo apenas como uma maneira de ajudá-la, afinal, estava relativamente tarde para uma garota sair sozinha pelas ruas de Tokyo, por mais movimentadas que pudessem parecer àquela hora.

Mas Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem o que fazia. Sabia, porque já possuía um plano todo arquitetado em sua mente. Agora, necessitava apenas de oportunidades e momentos. Apenas disso para poder finalmente fazê-lo.

Correndo pelas movimentadas ruas daquela cidade, seguia as direções que lhe eram dirigidas por sua secretária, esquecendo-se de que, no fim de tudo, nunca parara e conversara com ela. No final das contas, nunca parara e conversara com ninguém.

Não sabia das idéias que aquela garota poderia ter formado sobre ele, e isso pouco lhe interessava no momento. Agora, o máximo que poderia fazer era quebrar com aquele irritante silêncio, pondo em prática pelo menos uma pequena e fundamental parte de seu plano.

Oportunidade melhor que aquela, ele não teria nem tão cedo.

- Estamos chegando. – Rin murmurou, fazendo aquilo que ele estava disposto a fazer.

- … - Sesshoumaru nada comentou, além de um acenar afirmativo de cabeça. Não pelo menos, até fazer uma indiscreta e estranha pergunta. – Você tem namorado? – falou sem mostrar muita emoção ou curiosidade.

- I-iie – gaguejou um pouco, assustada com aquela pergunta.

Aquele dia fora o suficiente para perceber que Sesshoumaru adorava fazer coisas repentinas.

E mesmo com toda a curiosidade que possuía de indagar o porquê daquela pergunta, não ousou fazê-lo.

Por vergonha.

Não conhecia Sesshoumaru tempo suficiente para saber como ele era, mas ouvia certos boatos a seu respeito. Todos de bom grado, a não ser aqueles que o denominavam alguém frio e sem consideração pelas pessoas que lhe cercavam.

Não sabia se aquilo era verdade, e modéstia parte, não queria saber.

Mas toda aquela insinuação estava a _assustando_.

Rin mantinha-se assustada por um trivial e incontrolável comportamento, simplesmente porque Sesshoumaru também era incontrolavelmente atraente.

E mesmo que fosse apaixonada por Bankotsu, não poderia evitar.

Tinha medo de sentir algum tipo de _atração_ por Sesshoumaru.

Além daquela que sabia já sentir.

Mas suas divagações foram-se no momento em que escutou mais uma vez a forte voz dele, chamando-a para onde estavam naquele exato momento. E ao olhar para fora do carro, através da janela ao seu lado, pôde finalmente notar que já havia chegado à sua moradia, percebendo que Sesshoumaru realmente prestara atenção naquilo que falara há pouco.

- Arigatou. – agradeceu timidamente, preparando-se para abrir aquela porta. – Porque fez aquela pergunta? – finalmente perguntou, parando aquilo que fazia no momento para prestar atenção à resposta do outro.

- Curiosidade. – ele respondeu sem hesitar, encarando os castanhos olhos de sua secretária, que por um momento, tinha certeza, arregalaram-se levemente.

- Ah…- ela murmurou, olhando mais uma vez para seu prédio, e percebendo, enfim, a situação constrangedora em que se encontrava. – Mata ashita **(1).** – despediu-se finalmente, sem titubear como fizera antes.

De tal maneira, ao menos pudera encarar aqueles olhos dourados que nunca, até aquele determinado momento, chamaram-lhe a atenção. Não quisera. Não poderia.

Correra até o seu edifício, mirando as bem pintadas paredes de cimento, mesmo que não pudesse visualizá-las bem durante o escurecido céu noturno. Não queria correr o risco de esbarrar com aquele meio sorriso novamente. E não queria mais correr o risco de pensar naquilo que estava pensando.

Infelizmente algumas vezes, nossos atos, além de impensados, poderiam evitar diversas situações desagradáveis.

E ao evitar cruzar seus olhos chocolates com os orbes dourados de seu chefe, Rin cometera o mesmo erro que Kagome cometera momentos atrás.

Ao não olhá-lo, Rin não pôde ver o meio sorriso malicioso que foi formado sob aqueles lábios finos. Um sorriso que não conseguia esconder quais intenções rodeavam a mente de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

- Que emocionante! – gritava Kagura aos quatro cantos da faculdade. – Intimamente, eu sabia que isso aconteceria.

- Com certeza. – comentava outra pessoa, deixando de lado o tom convencido que a mulher lançara antes.

- Afinal… - Kagura continuou. - … Sempre soube que Sesshoumaru era apaixonado por mim.

Kagura escorregou apaixonadamente pela parede em que se mantinha encostada, chegando até o chão numa fração de segundos. Ficara estática ao descobrir a surpresa que Sesshoumaru lhe preparava.

Agora tudo fazia sentido para ela. Ele a tratava mal durante aqueles dias simplesmente porque estava nervoso e a presença dela apenas aumentava toda a paixão que sentiam. Era isso. _Tinha_ que ser apenas isso.

Agora, que praticamente toda a faculdade sabia que ele se declararia para ela, deveria se acostumar com os costumeiros olhares invejosos de várias mulheres que também o amavam, ou pelo menos possuíam algum tipo de sentimento fora do normal por aquele rapaz.

Correu rapidamente seus olhos pelos largos corredores avistando satisfatoriamente os belos cabelos prateados que tanto gostava de ver. Lá estava ele, indo em direção à sua amada. Assim pensava.

Levantou-se ao perceber que ele se aproximava, e preparou-se figurativamente para encontrá-lo.

Deu um passo em frente, assim como ele, acenando freneticamente ao ver que fora percebida e mostrando o seu melhor sorriso.

Sorriso que logo fora desfeito ao perceber que Sesshoumaru mudara de direção. Uma simples ação que, além de magoá-la profundamente, foi capaz de arrancar risos de outras pessoas que duvidavam da veracidade daquele comentário.

Ele a vira, tinha certeza! Então porque mudara de direção? Porque ao menos não acenara para ela também?

Kagura balançou negativamente a cabeça, tirando os pensamentos ruins que se formaram nela. Toda a aquela agitação não poderia ter sido formada por nada. Algo acontecera. E ela descobriria.

E com tais pensamentos, ela levantou a cabeça que fora momentaneamente abaixada e dirigiu-se ao local onde vira Sesshoumaru caminhar. Pediria explicações aos atos impensados dele.

* * *

- Nani? – perguntou Rin incrédula, olhando pra Bankotsu, que mantinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Exatamente. – ele confirmou. – Sesshoumaru está apaixonado por Kagura e se declarará para ela.

- Não posso acreditar. - Rin comentou admirando os belos olhos azuis do rapaz, rindo docemente logo depois. – Bem… - ela murmurou. – Pelo menos Kagura gosta dele, ne?

- Pois é. – Bankotsu sorriu. – Até que formam um belo casal.

- Com certeza. – ela falou sarcasticamente, não compreendendo depois o motivo de ter feito aquilo.

- Mas olha ele lá. – o rapaz apontou para outro, que vinha na mesma direção que eles.

Sesshoumaru caminhava a passos largos, e um pouco mais afastada dele, poderiam ver Kagura tentando o alcançar, sem precisar correr.

O rapaz não parecia perceber a presença da outra, concentrando seus belos olhos cor do sol na figura pequena e delicada de Rin, que conversava animadamente com Bankotsu, sentados numa bela fonte que jazia no meio do campus.

Um local irritantemente romântico, segundo Sesshoumaru.

Para ele, aquela aproximação de sua secretária com aquele devasso não poderia resultar em algo proveitoso. Não pelo menos para ele.

E Taisho Sesshoumaru não poderia deixar que seus planos fossem jogados fora.

Não _aqueles_ planos.

Aproximou-se velozmente deles, observando o olhar detalhado que Rin lhe lançara. Olhar que comprovava que ele era o alvo daquelas conversas.

- Rin. – chamou-a fortemente, mantendo sua voz fria e vendo uma careta da parte do acompanhante dela. – Preciso conversar com você hoje, no trabalho. – comunicou, percebendo o estreitar de olhos que Bankotsu lhe lançara. – Por isso, logo que seu horário terminar, me procure. A levarei até a empresa.

Sem mais palavras, saiu daquele lugar, caminhando sem se importar com os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos.

E instantes depois, Rin viu Kagura passar por eles, já correndo ao invés de apena caminhar, como fazia há pouco.

Olhou receosamente para Bankotsu, que parecia não ter sido agradado com aquilo.

E para ela, aquilo poderia ser denominado popularmente como ciúme. Sorriu com o repentino pensamento, observando Kagura conversar com Sesshoumaru. Conversa que durou pouco, após ele finalmente falar algo que a fez calar-se, afinal.

Algo que ela não sabia do que se tratava, mas que julgava ser alguma coisa conhecida popularmente como _um fora_.

Sorriu mais uma vez.

Não sabia porque fazia aquilo, mas ficara relativamente aliviada ao saber, ou pelo menos imaginar, que Sesshoumaru desistira de Kagura.

E isso a preocupou mais ainda, desmanchando o sorriso que havia brotado em seus lábios. Não poderia pensar, ou sentir qualquer coisa do tipo.

Não por Taisho Sesshoumaru.

* * *

- Foi você, Kagome? – o silêncio na sala foi quebrado por duras e frias palavras. Palavras que atingiram diretamente uma das pessoas que ali se encontrava. Higurashi Kagome. – Responda.

- Go-gomen ne, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela gaguejou pelo tom usado pelo outro, olhando preocupadamente para Inu Yasha, que apenas ria da situação.

- Não deveria rir tanto, Inu Yasha. – Sesshoumaru se pronunciou, observando o irmão mais novo parar seu acesso de risos e concentrar sua atenção à ele. – Afinal, alguém contou isto para ela. – olhou ameaçadoramente para o rapaz. – E posso imaginar quem foi.

- Bem—

O murmúrio de Inu Yasha fora quebrado num ato brusco pela voz exageradamente alegre de outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que até o momento não havia aparecido, prezado leitor, mas que agora, terá finalmente seu papel nesta peculiar história.

- Sesshoumaru! – ele brandiu, abrindo com um tapa a porta da sala, que antes permanecia seguramente fechada. – Como está?

- Houshi… - Sesshoumaru murmurou friamente, bagunçando os belos cabelos prateados com uma de suas mãos, demonstrando toda a irritação que sentira com aquilo.

- Há quanto tempo, hein? – Miroku perguntou, passando por todos ali, e beijando delicadamente as mãos das duas únicas mulheres que poderiam ser visíveis naquela sala.

Ato que provocou o ligeiro estreitar de olhos dos dois irmãos Taisho.

- O que faz aqui?! – Inu Yasha perguntou raivosamente, levantando-se da cadeira que ocupava antes e mostrando o forte punho que possuía.

- Ah, Inu Yasha, não precisa brigar! – ele falou divertidamente, batendo no punho do rapaz como uma demonstração de brincadeira. – Quanto ao que falava antes, Sesshoumaru… - ele sentou no lugar que antes Inu Yasha ocupava. – A culpa não é dele.

- Do que esta falando, Houshi? – o mais velho perguntou ao mais novo presente, massageando as próprias têmporas, num ato falho de acalmar-se.

- Pense no lado bom, Sesshoumaru. – ele continuou. – Agora não precisa mais se preocupar com a Kagura.

- Com certeza. – Kagome se meteu. – Com o fora que deu nela, não precisa se preocupar com mais nada.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para a garota, que levantou-se e foi até Inu Yasha, cujo permaneceu parado, lançando apenas um barulho estranho pela garganta.

- Feh! – reclamou ele. – Não deveria se importar tanto com isso. – pegou Miroku pela gola da camisa, jogando-o para longe da cadeira. – Sempre usa as pessoas, ne?

- Ah…? – Rin murmurou interrogativamente, percebendo que o irmão mais novo voltara a se sentar, após ter colocado o outro para fora.

- Não ligue para o que falam, Rin.- comentou Kagome, ainda sorrindo. – Eles sentem inveja de Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Nani?! – Inu Yasha perguntou irritado, olhando o sorriso que a garota lhe lançara.

Teria falado algo para continuar aquele repentino acesso de raiva, caso não tivesse escutado leves batidas na porta. batidas que já estava acostumado a escutar.

- Entre, Koharu. – Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se, sentando-se melhor na própria cadeira.

No mesmo instante, a porta fora aberta vagarosamente, assim como as batidas anteriores. Em passos lentos, Koharu dirigiu-se à mesa, entregando alguns papéis que segurava para o chefe, e virando-se para Miroku, que a observava abobalhadamente, como sempre fizera.

- Miroku-sama… - ela murmurou. – Taisho-san está lhe chamando.

- Ah…- ele reclamou desanimadamente, lançando um olhar provocante para o mais velho. – Cuidado, Sesshoumaru.

E da mesma maneira que antes, saiu de perto deles, indo, com Koharu, até o local onde estava sendo convocado.

- Ah, Inu Yasha! – brandiu Kagome, esquecendo-se do motivo pelo qual havia sido chamada. – Vamos hoje para a festa?

- Que festa? – o rapaz perguntou, esquecendo-se, por um momento, do assunto do qual Kagome passara o dia a falar.

- A festa de hoje à noite! – ela brandiu irritada com a falta de consideração do rapaz para com seus interesses.

- Ah! – lançou uma interjeição que remetia a idéia de ter se lembrado. – Querem ir? – perguntou ao irmão e a amiga, lembrando-se do plano que Kagome desejava pôr em prática.

- A uma festa? – Rin se pronunciou pela primeira vez naquele dia, sem contar com aquele pequeno murmúrio.

- Exatamente! – Kagome pulou empolgadamente com a idéia. – Vamos, Rin-chan!

- …- a garota manteve-se calada, assim como seu chefe.

Ambos compartilhavam da mesma idéia, mesmo que não soubessem. E todo aquele silêncio resumia-se ao fato de não quererem participar daquelas congregações de felicidade, as quais os amigos sempre participavam.

A mente de Sesshoumaru indicava qual resposta tomaria desde o início daquela conversa.

E ela era absolutamente negativa.

- Tudo bem… - Rin murmurou vencidamente, demonstrando que não se importava com aquilo.

Passara dias inteiros estudando, e agora trabalhava no horário em que deveria dedicar seu descanso. Merecia divertir-se, e disso não abriria mão.

Mas tais palavras serviram de alerta para a mente altamente desenvolvida de Sesshoumaru. E ao perceber que Rin participaria daquelas confraternizações, não pôde deixar de aceitar que era mais uma daquelas oportunidades que tanto esperava.

E sem pensar em mais nada, disse o que jamais fora escutado por qualquer um daquela sala.

- Também vou. – ele notou o choque de todos, seguido pela tosse engasgada de Inu Yasha, a face assustada de Kagome por ver a situação do amigo e pelo sorriso doce e sensível de Rin.

Um sorriso para _ele_.

E não para o trabalho ou pelo trabalho.

* * *

**Mata ashita**: Até amanhã.

* * *

_**Agora, as respostas dos reviews:**_

_**Individua do mal:**__ Que bom saber que tenho uma nova leitora!!! Espero que goste da fic, OK? Kissus e arigatou._

_**Hinata-chan**__: Olha, eu acho que a partir deste capítulo já é possível se ter uma idéia. Mas é no próximo capítulo que você vai descobrir (eu acho). Kissus no kokoro e arigatou pelo review._

_**Luh**__: Fica curiosa não, pô. ^_^. E quantos pensamentos maliciosos foram aqueles, heim? ^_^_

_- Eu acho que essa sua pergunta vai responder várias. Assim… Cof, cof. Quando o Sesshy disse que a solidão dele tinha acabado, não foi querendo se referir totalmente à parte sentimental. Foi mais porque ele tava mesmo precisando de uma secretária e a Rin ocupou esse cargo. Mas por estes capítulos, mesmo que ele não tenha percebido antes, ela vai acabar mesmo com a solidão dele. É só que eu posso te dizer. O_O. Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_**Acdy-chan**__: - Que bom saber que você adorou a fic!_

_- E quanto a Kagura… ¬¬" Realmente, o fora que ele deu nela foi ótimo (e não 'tô dizendo isso porque fui em quem escreveu não, 'tá?) Argh! Mas eu te garanto que a passagem dela nesta fic não vai ser à toa, hein. Arigatou pelo review e kissus in your kokoro.(que mistureba)._

_**Pammy-sama**__: - Tudo bem, Pammy? E realmente, seria horrivelmente terrível trabalhar com ele. Apenas levando em consideração essa parte de concentração, ne? Além do que, é possível que ele nos demitisse no segundo dia. O_O_

_- Pois é, Bankotsu e Rin. Não sei por que, mas eu também gosto desse casal, assim como Suikotsu e Rin (apenas no começo sabe? Porque depois o Sesshy tem que roubar ela deles.). Mas nem se preocupe. A única coisa que eu posso te dizer, é que, assim como a Kagura, a passagem do Bankotsu não vai ser de pequena, 'tá? Ou seja, eles serão decisivos. Kissus, e arigatou._

_**Rukia-hime**__: - Estou a beira das lágrimas, Rukia (posso te chamar assim?). É sério, é muito bom saber que você adora minhas fics. _

_- E sempre será assim, 'tá? Sempre atualizarei todas as três fics no mesmo dia._

_- Pois é… Digamos que o Sesshy aprovou muito a Rin. E isso você verá no próximo capítulo._

_- É, ninguém esperava essa. Também acho o Bankotsu bibitinho, por isso o coloquei como o _garoto dos sonhos da Rin_. E nem se preocupa, que aproximadamente no capítulo cinco você vai descobrir o que vai acontecer com eles. _

_- Quanto ao Sesshy… Bem, neste capítulo você já deve ter percebido, ne? Além do que, o Bankotsu vai aprontar tanta coisa… E sim, o Sesshoumaru vai ter que conquistar a Rin. Eu gosto das historias em que isso acontece, sabe? Porque normalmente, a Rin sempre é caidinha por ele (quem não seria?). Mas é bom ver ele se esforçar (justamente porque fico imaginando se isso acontecesse no mangá. Imagina! ñ_ñ). Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_**Sandramonte**__: Fico feliz em saber que acha a história boa. E foi exatamente isso que eu escrevi aqui encima, Sandra! (posso te chamar assim?) ^_^. É bom ver o Sesshy conquistar a Rin. Arigatou pelo review e kissus._

_**Lore Yuki: - **__Eu também gosto das cenas do Inu Yasha com a Kagome. Sabe, há algum tempo atrás, eu tava fazendo uma fic com uma amiga minha. Ela se chamava _Atatamente Hoshii_ (Aqueça-me). Foi basicamente a nossa primeira fic, e posso dizer que a pior. Do tipo, por ser a primeira a gente acabou se empolgando demais, sabe…? ^_~. Pensamos em exatamente tudo para o começo, mas depois não sabíamos mais o que fazer. E digamos que tínhamos que desenrolar vários casais. _Vários_ mesmo. E um deles, era Inu Yasha e Kagome. A cena deles já tava até pronta! Aí desistimos de continuar a fic. Mas quem sabe ela ressuscite? Ah, e quer saber de uma coisa? Não sei exatamente em que capítulo, mas a cena do Inu Yasha com a Kagome já ta pronta em _**Perda****de Identidade**_. Opps! Contei… Acompanha, 'tá?_

_- Pois é, todo mundo fala disso. ^_^. _**Seus****dias de solidão e sofrimentos haviam acabado**._ Levando em consideração solidão e sofrimento, poderemos ter duas partes. A parte empresarial, já que ele estava sozinho (sem secretária) e sofrendo (era muito trabalho), e a parte sentimental, já que ele estava sozinho (sem namorada) e sofrendo (tentando achar alguém)_. _Pois é… Veremos, ne… _

_- Fico feliz em saber que minha história curou sua tristeza! ^_^._

_- Eu disse que postaria uma vez por mês, mas tem tanta gente reclamando… Vou pensar seriamente em diminuir o prazo, 'tá?_

_**- **__Sem problemas! É bom saber que está gostando de _E se fosse verdade…?._E bem que você poderia ler _Perda de Identidade_ também, ne? ^_^._

_Arigatou pelo seu review. Kissus!_

_**Jeh-chan: - **__Jeh-chan, foi exatamente o que eu disse para a Lore Yuki. Você pode ver isso por dois lados, e o Sesshy tava vendo pelo primeiro (o lado empresarial). Mas depois… Depois… Tá bom, eu vou ser legal. Depois ele vai ver pelo lado sentimental da coisa (se é que você pode me entender)._

_- Quanto à Kagura… Saiba que ela vai participar bastante dessa história, e vai ser decisiva para o final, 'tá? Tanto para ao final, quanto para ao começo (e isso você vai descobrir no capítulo cinco (eu acho))._

_- Adorei o Sesshy _totosão_! É sério. ^_^. E sem preocupações, Jeh-chan. Você verá o que a idiota da Kagura vai aprontar. Huahuhauhua. Arigatou pelo review e kissus._

_Como comentei inicialmente, fiquei bastante feliz pela quantidade de reviews que recebi no capítulo passado. Confesso que por ser novata, pensei que não teria tantos leitores assim (pensamentos adquiridos por outras experiências)._

_**Agradecimentos especiais à:**_

_- __**Acdy**__-__**chan**__, __**Rukia**__-__**hime**__ e __**Individua**__**do**__**Mal**__, por terem me adicionado como uma de suas autoras favoritas._

_- __**Rukia**__-__**hime**__, __**Individua**__**do**__**Mal**__, __**Cah**__. __**Snape **__e __**Jubs**__-__**chan**__, por terem adicionado esta fic à suas favoritas._

_- Aproveito e agradeço também à __**Acdy-chan**__, que adicionou _Tempos perdidos_ como uma de suas histórias favoritas. E fiquem sabendo que talvez eu transforme essa oneshot em uma fic longa, OK? _

_Agora sim vocês se livrarão dessa escritora chata que não pára de falar, ou melhor, escrever (não tenho mais nada pra dizer mesmo)._

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne._


	4. A escolhida

**Yo, minna!**

**Arigatou por todos reviews que me mandaram, tanto pelos pequenos quanto pelos enooooormes, OK?**

**Boa leitura!**

-

Maybe you're my Love

-

**By Lin-chan**

-

**Capítulo 4: A escolhida.**

-

- Finamente! – um grito ecoou em um dos carros que trafegavam nas agitadas avenidas de Tokyo.

O causador daquele grito? Taisho Inu Yasha.

- Não seja tão desagradável, Inu Yasha. – Sesshoumaru reclamou, encarando o irmão rapidamente pelo retrovisor. – Sei que é algo quase impossível, mas vale a pena tentar. – terminou sarcástico.

- Ora! – o mais novo rosnou, escutando as risadas abafadas de Kagome, que estava ao seu lado. – Do que está rindo?! – ele perguntou irritado.

- De você, oras. – ela respondeu dando de ombros. – De quem mais seria?

- Parem com isso. – ouviu-se outra voz, ainda não pronunciada desde que o carro partira da empresa.

- Rin-chan! – Kagome brandiu alegremente, esquecendo momentaneamente a conversa que mantinha instantes antes com Inu Yasha. – Finalmente você vai para uma festa!

- Do que está falando? – a garota não entendeu a indireta, sentindo Kagome puxar o banco de passageiro, onde se encontrava, para ver melhor o rosto da amiga.

- Você sempre está trabalhando e estudando, Rin. – Kagome contou. – Nunca tem tempo para diversão.

- Kagome… - Rin murmurou, passando as costas da mão direita cansadamente sobre a própria testa. – Comecei a trabalhar ontem. – lembrou-a.

- Eu sei, é apenas uma maneira de enfatizar a sua pobre vida social. – ela completou sorrindo, sentando-se corretamente após receber um frio e estreitado olhar de Rin. – Tudo bem, eu já entendi. – reclamou.

Há pouco aquele pequeno grupo havia saído da conhecida empresa dos Taisho. Juntos no elegante carro de Sesshoumaru, rumavam ao antes citado local onde a tal festa aconteceria.

Calada desde o último comentário de Kagome, Rin permanecia sentada no banco de passageiro daquele carro. Mantendo seu rosto virado para a janela ao seu lado, ela observava as ruas passarem, assim como fizera na noite passada, quando Sesshoumaru a levara para sua casa.

E aquela lembrança fê-la lembrar-se da pergunta feita por ele, também naquele dia. Enrubesceu.

Aquilo havia sido tão inesperado quanto a atitude dele, avisando que decidira ir até a festa com eles. Isso era algo que ela julgava impossível, ao ver o que Inu Yasha murmurara após o feito. Ou melhor, gritara.

Segundo ele, Sesshoumaru era um ser absolutamente anti-sociável, no que se relacionava a afazeres fora da empresa. Para ele, o mundo fora daquele ambiente sagrado era definitivamente nada, e as pessoas que o cercavam, idem.

O que para ela era algo extremamente cômico, levando em consideração tudo o que ele fez e disse naquela noite.

Parar. Foi o que sentiu ao perceber que o carro havia parado diante de um sinal vermelho.

Observando a rua fora do carro, Rin pôde notar os vários postes que se desenrolavam diante da longa avenida. Postes que mantinham toda a iluminação que poderia ser desejada.

E aquela repentina iluminação, fez com que alterasse sua visão para outro local: o transparente vidro da janela. Vidro que refletia tudo que permanecia atrás de si.

E um dos reflexos prendeu seu olhar.

Porque ele era, nada mais, nada mesmo, que os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru, que a encaravam despreocupadamente. Os olhos que tanto lhe chamavam atenção, desde aquela simples pergunta da noite passada. Porque sentia isso? Porque pensava em tais coisas? Era apaixonada por Bankotsu, tinha certeza.

Definitivamente, não poderia sentir absolutamente nada por Sesshoumaru. _Nada_.

- Finalmente! – mais uma vez, o grito de Inu Yasha fora escutado, assim que o sinal vermelho virara verde.

- Quer parar de gritar? – Kagome perguntou irritada.

- Iie! – ele berrou mais irritado ainda, reiniciando o conflito com a _amiga_.

Conflito rapidamente encerrado ao perceberem que o carro parara novamente. Mas desta vez, a causa não fora outro sinal.

Eles simplesmente haviam chegado na tão esperada festa, segurando, cada um, na cadeira da frente, como numa maneira infantil de comemoração.

- Chegamos. – avisou Sesshoumaru, sabendo que aquele comentário fora totalmente inútil.

Observando Rin mais uma vez, ele abriu lentamente a porta de seu carro, parando ao lado dele, e esperando que todos os outros fizessem o mesmo. Em meio a empurrões, seu meio-irmão e Kagome saíram do automóvel, apostando um com o outro quem chegaria primeiro na mesa escolhida.

Já Rin, parara ao lado de sua porta, assim como ele fizera, encarando-o como se perguntasse o que fariam a partir daquele momento.

E com alguns passos, Sesshoumaru apontou a porta de entrada, indo na mesma direção da garota e esticando calmamente sua mão perante ela. Viu a garota criar uma expressão de surpresa ao ver a mão que lhe fora oferecida, reação que fora logo descartada ao aceitá-la.

Sesshoumaru sentiu a macia e pequena mão da garota entrar em contato com a dele, sorrindo rapidamente com tal ato. Finalmente poderiam entrar naquele atordoante local.

A música alta tamborilava nos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru, que estreitou os olhos com a iluminação. Ao longe, poderiam observar o casal que antes se encontrava no carro, agora, sentados em uma mesa ao fundo.

Atravessou irritadamente aquele apertado local, passando pelas pessoas que dançavam incansavelmente na pista. Odiava aquele tipo de aglomeração, e repreendia-se mentalmente por ter aceitado aquilo.

Sentiu alguém segurar-lhe o braço fortemente, virando-se prestes a reclamar. Mas toda a sua raiva fora embora ao perceber quem o segurava. Era Rin.

Segurava-se a ele como se não quisesse se perder. E aquilo arrancou-lhe mais um meio sorriso, junto com um rápido riso debochado. _Não seria difícil_.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – ele escutou pronunciarem seu nome, percebendo que a responsável era Kagome.

Viu-a acenar freneticamente para ele, chamando-o para onde estavam. Ele suspirou pesadamente, pondo uma de suas mãos sobre o braço de Rin, que ainda o segurava.

Tal ato provocou uma breve coloração avermelhada da garota, que apenas agora parecia ter percebido o que fizera. Segurara-o apenas porque lhe puxaram por um momento, e aquela fora apenas uma forma de não se perder.

Mas em momento algum a idéia de soltá-lo passara por sua cabeça.

- Vocês demoraram. – Inu Yasha falou maliciosamente, ao perceber que os dois permaneciam praticamente abraçados. – Estão tão unidos ultimamente, ne?

- Ora, Inu Yasha! – Kagome o alertou, vendo o estreitar de olhos de Sesshoumaru e o leve corar de Rin, que apenas agora tirara seu braço ao redor do dele.

- Porque não vão dançar? – Rin sugeriu mais como uma maneira de se livrar dos dois, tendo vista que passariam toda a festa comentando sobre aquele _episódio_.

- Ótima idéia! – berrou Kagome, puxando Inu Yasha de onde estava. – Vamos, Inu Yasha!

- Iie! – gritou o rapaz, negando-se a sair de onde estava.

- Ora, vamos logo! – ela reclamou. – Não vê que Rin e Sesshoumaru querem ficar a sós? – falou descaradamente.

- Kagome?! – Rin berrou assustada com o comentário nada discreto da outra, escondendo-se com a bolsa que carregava.

- Tudo bem, então. – Inu Yasha respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente, segurando a mão de Kagome e indo em direção à pista de dança.

Rin permaneceu calada, observando os amigos dançando alegremente. Não era muito chegada naquele tipo de coisa, e casualmente costumava freqüentar aqueles locais. Por mais que não quisesse dar razão à Kagome, teria de concordar que possuía uma vida social muito pobre. Mas aquilo não era problema algum para ela, pelo menos assim considerava.

Rin queria apenas ter um bom trabalho, um bom marido e viver bem. Algo além disso seria considerado supérfluo para si.

A garota olhara rapidamente para o lado, sentindo-se observada naquele momento. Viu Sesshoumaru a encarando novamente, assim como fizera instantes antes no carro.

O tão cuidado e impecável terno que o homem usava era de um charme sem igual, não poderia duvidar ou desmentir. Os longos cabelos prateados e até mesmo os chamativos olhos dourados entravam num contraste sem igual com as belas luzes que os refletores forneciam. Sentiu-se pressionada a encará-lo também, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de toda a música e de toda a agitação que atormentava a festa.

- Com licença… - um murmúrio chamou a atenção dos dois, que viraram a cabeça para onde o som viera. Era um rapaz. – A senhorita gostaria de dançar.

Rin viu a mão de homem desconhecido pousar diretamente perto de sua face, num convite um tanto quanto formal.

- Ah… - ela murmurou, ainda em palavras pelo que acontecera. Ele não teria notado a presença de Sesshoumaru? – Sinto muito, mas… Não gosto de dançar.

Sesshoumaru lançou um meio sorriso divertido ao escutar a resposta da secretária, encarando friamente o homem à sua frente, que ainda permanecia com a mão estendida.

- Ora, venha. – insistiu o rapaz, segurando firmemente a mão de Rin. – Está tão quieta. Vamos nos divertir.

- Eu…

- Ela não quer ir. – a voz de Sesshoumaru atrapalhou a recusa de Rin, que se virou imediatamente para ele.

Sesshoumaru observava os movimentos do outro, que parecia não ter se intimidado com o que ele dissera, não pelo menos o suficiente. O homem olhou para Rin, como se a última palavra fosse dela. E realmente foram.

- Sinto muito. – ela murmurou sorrindo, como se pedisse desculpas pela recusa.

No mesmo instante, o rapaz saiu dali, dando antes uma virada rápida para visualizar as feições assassinas de Sesshoumaru.

- Pensei que fosse aceitar. – Sesshoumaru comentou, encostando-se à cadeira e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito musculoso.

- Iie. – Rin sorriu gentilmente com o comentário do chefe, principalmente pelo que ele fez no momento seguinte. – Como disse, não gosto de dançar.

- Nem eu. – ele revelou, encarando a garota, enquanto as várias cores dos holofotes passavam por seu rosto. – Ou melhor, não gosto de festas.

- Então porque veio? – Rin perguntou curiosa, debruçando-se sobre a mesa para chegar mais perto do homem.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – Sesshoumaru lançou a ela um meio sorriso malicioso, completando em seguida. – Pensei que fosse óbvio.

- Na verdade… - ela voltou à sua postura inicial ao perceber o sentido daquelas palavras, em relação àquele sorriso.

Rin sabia muito bem o _porquê_ de seu chefe ter ido àquela festa.

O silêncio tomou parte daquela mesa, desconsiderando, obviamente, a alta música que ainda rolava por lá. Mas um assunto aparentemente acabado passou pela mente de Rin, que se viu momentaneamente acuada. Acuada por _respostas_.

Que fim teria levado Kagura, afinal?

- E quanto à Kagura? – perguntou sem se importar realmente com as palavras.

- O que tem ela? – Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha com a pergunta da garota.

- É verdade que você é apaixonado por ela e vai pedi-la em casamento?

Rin sabia que não era exatamente aquilo que estavam espalhando por todos os lados. Mas naquele momento, sentira uma vontade estranhamente agradável de ver até onde Sesshoumaru responderia. Afinal, se tudo aquilo fosse verdade, todos os problemas estariam acabados. Não é mesmo…?

- De onde foi que você tirou esta história? – ele perguntou divertidamente, voltando depois com a sua usual expressão séria.

- É o que estão comentando. – ela falou despreocupadamente, lançando parte dos longos fios de cabelo para o lado e apoiando a cabeça em sua mão, cujo braço era apoiado pela longa cadeira em que estava.

- Nunca acredite no que estão comentando. – ele olhou nos olhos da garota, falando aquilo friamente. – Mas porque você quer saber?

Sesshoumaru fez a pergunta da mesma maneira séria, reprimindo-se de lançar um sorriso ao ver a face constrangida e sem palavras que Rin fizera.

- É apenas curiosidade. – ela respondeu dando de ombros, recuperando o dom da fala que momentaneamente fora perdido. – Afinal, ela gosta de você.

- E? – ele perguntou indiferente.

- Você poderia dar uma chance para ela.

- Está querendo mesmo me ver comprometido?

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se sobre a mesa da mesma maneira que Rin fizera instantes antes. A idéia da garota de querer arranjar-lhe um pa soava como uma recusa.

Soava-lhe como uma maneira dela de dizer a ele que não sentia absolutamente nada em relação ao mesmo. Nenhum sentimento sequer.

Mas isto não lhe importava.

- Já está tarde. – Rin murmurou num falso tom chocado, encarando o relógio em seu fino pulso. – Tenho que ir embora.

- Não fuja das minhas perguntas, Rin. – o chefe falou para ela, antes da garota se levantar da cadeira.

- Será que eles também vão? – ela quis saber, com certeza se referindo à Inu Yasha Kagome.

Rin passou seus olhos castanhos por toda a longa pista de dança, procurando por seus amigos desaparecidos. Olhou de soslaio para Sesshoumaru. Ele ainda a encarava.

Naquele caso, não era necessário ser nenhum nerd ou algo do tipo para se perceber que Rin estava fugindo descaradamente da conversa que ela mesma iniciara. Não queria responder as perguntas sem propósito de Sesshoumaru, e para isso, a única opção que visivelmente lhe restava fora ir embora, mesmo que não quisesse fazê-lo.

Como se não percebesse a presença do outro, Rin continuou a olhar a pista, descobrindo, finalmente, um par de longos cabelos, diferenciados apenas pelo tom ofuscante dos fios prateados de Inu Yasha. Eram, inconfundivelmente, sua única salvação.

- Ali. – apontou para o casal que dançava bem no fundo da boate. – Vou até eles.

- Eu também. – Sesshoumaru murmurou, levantando-se junto à mulher antes encolhida.

- Não, não é necessário. – ela balançou as mãos rapidamente, empurrando-o de volta à cadeira onde ele estava. – Fique sentado que eu já volto.

- Eu vou com você. – ele falou no tom imperativo que todos ali já conheciam, soltando seu braço do aperto leve das mãos de Rin.

- Ah… - ela encarou os olhos dourados do rapaz, pensando em algo para falar contra aquilo. Novamente, ficara sem palavras.

- Vamos, então. – ele passou um de seus braços pela fina cintura da mulher, levando-a para onde os amigos estariam.

- Rin! – gritou Kagome, acenando alegremente para a garota.

- Ah… - um murmúrio escapou dos lábios da secretária, que em pequenos instantes, já se encontrava ao lado dos amigos que ainda dançavam com entusiasmo.

- Vamos dançar, Rin! – gritou Kagome, a fim de sobressair o alto som do lugar. – Vem!

- Kagome. – Rin começou. – Na verdade, vim apenas avisar que vou embora.

- Embora? – ela perguntou desapontada, percebendo depois a presença de Sesshoumaru. – Hum… - ela sorriu maliciosamente ao ver um dos braços dele circundarem a cintura da amiga. – Sesshoumaru-sama também vai?

- É claro. – Sesshoumaru respondeu antes de Rin balançar a cabeça, tentando negar aquilo.

Rin olhou abobalhada para ele, afinal, pensava que ele permaneceria na festa. Mas porque ele ficaria se ela era o exato motivo pelo qual o mesmo se encontrava lá?

- Ah… - a garota tentou argumentar, mas sentiu um forte tapa em suas costas, virando-se e vendo Inu Yasha dançando ao seu lado.

- Podem ir sem preocupações, _crianças_. – Inu Yasha comentou, rindo das próprias palavras.

- Não estamos preocupados, _garoto_. – Sesshoumaru falou friamente, estreitando os olhos com o comentário do meio irmão.

- Tudo bem. – o mais novo rosnou, segurando o braço de Kagome e puxando-a para longe dos _acompanhantes_.

- Vamos? – Sesshoumaru perguntou repentinamente à Rin estendendo o braço para ela.

A garota levantou o rosto que fora relativamente abaixado, encarando a bela mão que lhe fora mais uma vez estendida. Aquilo passara dos limites, e ela sabia disso. Simplesmente porque Rin não conseguia mais deixar aquela mão de lado.

Mas isso era inexistente para ela. Qualquer tipo de relação com ele deveria ser totalmente _inexistente_.

Ela levantou o rosto ainda mais, olhando para o seu mais novo chefe. Daquele ângulo, nenhum dos dois poderia ter visto os olhares que lhe foram dirigidos. E nem escutar os comentários que foram efetuados antes de Rin aceitar a mão que a esperava silenciosamente.

- É… - Inu Yasha murmurou, sentando-se finalmente na cadeira em que antes Sesshoumaru ocupava. – Talvez você não esteja de um todo errada, Kagome. – ele encarou a garota, que sorria alegremente para ele. – Talvez possa existir algo além da relação chefe e secretária entre eles.

* * *

As árvores e casas passavam ainda mais rápido que antes de dentro daquele carro. Estava lá apenas por pura educação. Ou será que era por algo mais?

Sesshoumaru lhe oferecera carona, e Rin imediatamente aceitara. Dissera a ele e para si mesma que aceitava apenas porque não dispunha de dinheiro suficiente para pegar um táxi àquela medida da cidade. O que não era mentira.

Mas estar no mesmo local que ele, e ainda mais, apenas com ele, chegava a ser algo astuciosamente interessante e provocante.

E Rin adorava provocações.

Mal sentiu quando o carro parou, tamanha era sua atenção ao canto inferior do carro. Virou-se apenas quando palavras foram endereçadas á si. Palavras que não havia de maneira algumas entendido. Ou talvez não quisesse entender.

- É você. – Rin escutou o tom forte e frio de ser chefe falar a ela.

- Eu o quê? – ela perguntou assustada com a repentina frase, virando-se para ele, levando uma de suas mãos à seu coração que batia estranhamente acelerado.

- Você é a minha escolhida, Rin. – ele encarou os olhos chocolates dela, olhos arregalados agora.

- S-sua escolhida? – ela gaguejou ao repetir.

- Rin… - ele passou os longos dedos pelas têmporas. – Como deve saber, meus relacionamentos são estabelecidos apenas por status. Assim, logo que me separei de Sara, a situação ficou totalmente propícia à mídia. E você não sabe o quanto eu odeio isso.

Rin permaneceu parada, ainda recuperando-se do repentino choque que sentira com aquelas palavras. Como sempre Sesshoumaru fora repentino. E como sempre, deixara-a sem palavra alguma.

- É por isso que a peço em namoro. – ele levou sua mão de encontro aos dedos finos da garota, se afastaram com o toque.

Rin permaneceu estática, sentindo como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por si ao sentir-se momentaneamente tocada por ele. Afastara a mão sem ao menos perceber, mas aquela separação não durara muito, já que Sesshoumaru fora mais rápido e segurara-lhe novamente, desta vez, o mais firmemente que pôde.

Ele encarava-a fortemente, procurando algum traço que a denunciasse naquela firme face, tão desordenada agora.

- Não seria muito bem um namoro. – ele explicou, vendo o retroceder dela. – Como disse antes, é apenas status. Você não dever fazer nada que não queira. – falou cautelosamente.

- N-namoro…? – pronunciou finalmente, ainda que gaguejando.

- Exatamente. – ele levou as costas da mão à face agora fria dela, contornando-a suavemente. – Algo de _fachada_.

- Eu… - ela respirou fundo antes de continuar, separando-se do toque dos dedos dele. – Sinto muito, Taisho-san… - voltara com a formalidade. – Demo… Gosto de outra pessoa.

- Huh. – ele deu um meio sorriso. – Sei disso. –confirmou o que ela dissera. – Mas também sei que ele não gosta de você.

O simples comentário revirara-lhe o estômago de tal maneira que Rin precisara segurar-se momentaneamente no encosto da cadeira em que estava sentada.

- O que você sabe sobre a minha vida? – ela lhe perguntou com um resquício da raiva na voz aveludada.

- O suficiente para afirmar que deveria aceitar esta proposta. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Afinal, deveria sentir-se lisonjeada com isso.

Rin voltara a encarar-lhe, abrindo a porta com a mão que estava sem utilidades e pondo uma perna para fora.

- Não aceito. – disse veemente, pondo o resto do corpo para fora do carro, e distanciando-se o mais que pôde dali. Estava em frente de seu apartamento, e não poderia recuar de forma alguma. Não diante daquele homem arrogante.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, observando os lentos mas furiosos passos que Rin dava em direção à porta de entrada do prédio. Sorriu. Afinal, as coisas não seriam tão fáceis como ele imaginava que seria.

E isso, era um prêmio para ele.

Apenas alguns dias. Era isso que ele disponibilizava para ela. E tinha certeza que seria tempo suficiente para convencê-la.

* * *

_**As respostas aos reviews:**_

_**Sandramonte**__: Que bom que está gostando da história! E na verdade, ele sentiu ciúmes dela ao vê-la com o Bankotsu. Mas ele não pensou desta forma, ne? Kissus e arigatou pelo review! ^_^_

_**Luh**__: Que bom que você gostou do final! E como assim arrematou um beijo que você tinha lido em outra fic?_

_- Eu sei como é isso… Essas fanfic's nada inocentes transformam uma pessoa, ne? ^_^._

_- Quanto ao Miroku… Eu não consigo escrever uma fic e deixar alguns personagens de fora. Você pode perceber que sempre um secundário vai aparecer. Em __**Perda de Identidade **__quem apareceu foi o Kohaku. Em __**E se fosse verdade...?**__ foi o Bankotsu, e agora ele 'tá aparecendo de novo. Não sei deixar o Miroku e a Sango fora das histórias. Por isso vou logo adiantando: todos os casais terão sua passagem, mas pelo romance ser especificamente Sesshoumaru e Rin, os outros terão menos ênfase, principalmente Miroku e Sango (leve em conta que a Sango ainda nem apareceu, e eu não sei quando o Miroku vai aparecer de novo)._

_- É! A Kagome-chan 'tá bem barraqueira aqui. ^_^. É porque no fundo ela sabe que o Inu Yasha gosta dela, então não tem medo de falar essas coisas, sabe?_

_- Com certeza o Sesshoumaru é muito mais bonito que o Bankotsu. Mas a história teve que ser assim, ne… Mas nem se preocupe! ^_^. Você já viu o que aconteceu neste capítulo, e viu no anterior que a Rin, querendo ou não, sente algum tipo de atração pelo Sesshy. As coisas tão começando a se desenrolar, ne? Kissus e arigatou pelo review. ^_^._

_**Lore Yuki**__: Já deu pra perceber quais são as segundas intenções, ne? ^_^. E realmente, eu também não consigo imaginar o Sesshy dançando musica eletrônica._

_- Na verdade, eu não cheguei a postar esta minha fic. Ela está até hoje aqui no meu PC, mas totalmente parada. Pois é, empolgação demais… Eu acho que essa fic teria __**pelo menos**__ uns trinta capítulos, e é muita coisa. E ao contrário do que você disse (escreveu ¬¬''), a fic 'tava tão lenta, mas tão lenta, que não dava mais pra agüentar. Pra você ter idéia, tinha Sesshoumaru e Rin, Inu Yasha e Kagome, Sango e Miroku, Toga e Izayoi, o Suikotsu, a Kagura, o Kohaku, o Kouga e ainda por cima um médico bonitão que a gente inventou pra Rin (todos tentando atrapalhar os outros). Era muita gente, e ao contrário do que eu faço agora, todos eles apareciam no mesmo capítulo. Muita complicação… E saiba que eu realmente pensei em reescrever ela, mas sabe o que acontece? Eu já tenho outras fics pra ficarem no lugar dessas. E posso garantir que já é bastante complicado pra mim escrever essas três pra postar todo o mês. Mas, fazer o quê…_

_- Como assim "leve um e pague dois"? Ah! Você podia me dar uma idéia de como ela poderia dar trabalho pra ele? Como eu disse antes, eu 'tô meio sem idéia, sabe… _

_- Que bom que você vai ler Perda de Identidade! Consegui!!! ^_^. Huahuhuaa! Que bom saber que vai adicionar aos favoritos! Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_**Rukia-hime:**__ Pois é, por vontade própria (pelo menos por causa da Rin, ne)^_^. E você pensa que eu iria realmente perder a chance de mostrar para vocês o fora que ele deu na Kagura? Huahuhuhauha. Não mesmo! ^_^. Quanto à parte de conquistar a Rin… Leia o próximo capítulo, OK? ^_^. Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_Agradeço a todos os reviews mandados, e espero que estejam gostando da história, OK?_

_Ah, e quem assistiu Crepúsculo levanta a mão, porque a minha já 'tá levantada. ^_^_

_Gente, eu A-M-E-I! Só não digo que foi tão bom porque eu li o livro antes (e convenhamos, ler o livro sempre é bem melhor). Edward é meu… =B_

_Ah, e vou logo avisando: caso vocês olhem o meu "novo profile", verão que lá está uma lista dos fanfic's que ficarão no lugar destes que atualmente estão sendo postados. E __**Moon Knights**__, que ficará no lugar desta fic, será baseada em Crepúsculo, tá? _

_Kissus, _

_Ja ne._


End file.
